


Daggers and Insults

by PedroPastelPascal



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Derogatory Language, Dubious Consent, F/M, Inappropriate Use Of A Weapon, Name-Calling, Object Penetration, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PedroPastelPascal/pseuds/PedroPastelPascal
Summary: You try to protect Oberyn's honor and he has a problem with that.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Reader, Oberyn Martell/You
Kudos: 15





	Daggers and Insults

**Author's Note:**

> So… this is my first ever smut piece I am writing and sharing with the world. I had been wanting to write a story about Oberyn and a dagger and doing something with said dagger that is dangerous. But a simple phrase sent me over the edge and I had to. Thanks to @221bshrlocked from tumblr for the phrase “Strip for me, Butterfly” and for letting me use it in this piece. I hope that everyone enjoys and please let me know if I got some facts wrong. I’m not the most well versed in GOT lore.

You knew you fucked up the moment you made eye contact with him. Oberyn was not happy. 

“I am sorry, my lady,” the nobleman sputtered out. He was barely worth the energy you had just given him. 

“Never insult the Prince or the people of Dorne again,” you pulled back your dagger from his throat. You, for a brief moment, considered plunging it into his skin. It would at least have made the spectacle worth it.

You suddenly were aware of the number of eyes on you; not just Oberyn’s. The Prince’s former lover, Ellaria, had one of her daughters pushed behind her. You couldn’t tell who but you were sure you scared her. The servants were frozen in place. It only took a quick clearing of someone’s throat for them to move again. 

You looked down at the nobleman again. He was still beneath you, straddled between your legs. You had taken him down easily. He was a lazy Lord from the North. You didn’t bother to learn his name before he arrived and you certainly didn’t care to learn it now. You had crossed the room in a few strides, away from Oberyn, and pushed him to the ground. 

You had pulled the beautiful dagger gifted to you by Oberyn and held it to his throat. Oberyn had taught you how to defend yourself in case an attack were to occur. He never thought you would be the one to attack.

You pushed yourself up from the ground and gave him one last glare. You turned quickly and bolted for the exit. It was clear you had caused a scene. You weren’t in the mood to be berated by fellow ladies attending the feast. They would make their snide remarks and whisper behind their hands. They were often just as rude and cruel as their husbands.

You returned to your room and leaned back against the door. You almost thought to lock it but you knew Oberyn would arrive any minute. You had seen the look on his face and could almost feel his anger from across the hall. 

The dagger was still in your hand and you quickly moved to set it on your nightstand. The tremors in your hands made it impossible to keep a grip on the handle. The excitement of the moment was wearing off and your whole body felt like it was amongst an earthquake.

But you felt safe in your chambers. Your room was small and comfortable. Oberyn had insisted on a larger room for you once you had agreed to become his lover. But you didn’t want to take advantage of the situation. You had been a servant in the palace for many years and didn’t want the rest of the staff to find more reasons to hate you. It wasn’t often you found yourself in the room anyways; often sleeping next to the Prince in his bed. You stared out the large window at the view the room afforded. The sun had dipped past the skyline and you saw the glows from the homes. 

Behind you the door creaked. Oberyn was never one to knock. As a prince, he could do whatever, wherever he wanted. Doors opened at his command, never at someone else’s pleasure. Though you knew if you said something, he would immediately respect it.

“Would you like to explain yourself?” His voice was smooth. He was good at keeping his emotions in check when he wanted. You turned to face him, a scowl present on your face. You could feel the hard lines of anger that seemed to match your lover’s. 

“Do not talk to me like I am a child.” You spit. Oberyn had no place to point fingers. It would be hypocritical of him. He had reacted far worse to lesser insults. 

“Your work in the banquet hall would suggest otherwise.” He pulled out the chair to your desk and sat. “Your form was sloppy and your technique clearly needs some work. Tell me, when did you last train?” He leaned back and folded his arms.

“So that is why you are angry?” Your fist’s clenched at your sides. “My skills need sharpening?” You laughed. “I am sorry I have disappointed you today, Prince Oberyn.” You mocked curtsied at him.

“You have disappointed me for many reasons. Your skills being the least of my worries.” He glared at you. It felt like poison. His gazes were normally full of want and lust that made you feel delectable. “You should not have engaged with Lord Osgrey.” So that was his name. “Your actions were inexcusable.”

“What? Did I cause turmoil over a trade deal, my Prince?” You almost laughed. “Did I dishonor our guest who hurled insults at his hosts?” You felt bile rising in your throat. He had called Oberyn’s daughters terrible names and felt the need to further damage his relationship with Dorne by insulting Oberyn and his brother. “He should never be welcomed back.”

“You were not there to protect my honor.” Oberyn stated, his glare as harsh as ever.

“What was I there for?” You threw your hands up. “To be your whore? You submissive bitch who is at your beck and call? If those are your expectations, my Prince, then I believe our arrangement should be reconsidered.”

“You are not to put yourself in harm’s way.” Oberyn spoke through gritted teeth. 

“I had it handled. I was aware of the dangers.” 

“You did not notice his son had pulled a knife on you. He was ready to attack.” Oberyn’s voice could cut through glass. “Where is your dagger now?” Your eyes quickly flashed to the night stand where you had left it. It was missing. You tried to cross the room and out the door before Oberyn realized your plan but you were quickly slammed into the back of the door. The tip of your own dagger was at your throat.

“What was the first lesson I taught you?” Oberyn eyes were surveying you. He was looking for points of weakness and places he could mame. He was a trained killer. You shook beneath him and moved your mouth to answer but only a gasp emerged.

“Always know where your weapon is. Do not lose sight of it. Or it could be turned against you.” Oberyn smiled wickedly as he pressed the tip of the dagger into your skin delicately. Your breathing was harsh and your skin felt flushed. You had watched Oberyn take opponents down with ease. He had trained you himself so of course he would know all the tricks you did.

“Promise me you will never be so foolish again, Butterfly.” Oberyn’s eyes were now searching yours. A sense of relief hit you as he spoke your sweet endearment. You realized then that he had been worried. He had almost seen your life end. 

“Would you promise me the same?” You managed to say despite your precarious situation. 

“No,” Oberyn breathed before leaning in to kiss you. He was hungry. You felt the way his teeth scraped across your lips. You wanted to chase his lips as they left yours but the knife on your throat kept you at bay. He moved his kisses down your neck and began sucking on your pulse point. His free hand began to pull up the front of your dress before pushing past the fabric to find the warmth between your legs.

“Oberyn…” You moaned as his fingertips traced your lower lips. 

He pulled his lips back and once again pressed the dagger to your throat. “Who am I?” His fingers were teasing your thighs and his eyes were commanding you to keep contact.

“Oberyn…” Your voice was shaky and your hips were trying desperately to lure in his fingers. 

“Try again.” He laughed wickedly. 

“My Prince.” You threw your head back as your response earned you a reward. His fingers dipped ever so slightly between your lips and grazed your clit.

“I am your Prince. You could be my submissive bitch if that is what you desire.” Oberyn’s fingers continue to tease your clit. The lack of pressure was driving you mad. “I think you are my whore tonight. Why else would you be getting so wet from a dagger at your throat?” His finger finally put the pressure you desired on your clit and rubbed in a slow circle. “Could you peak for me? Just like this?” He leaned in and brushed his lips against your ear. “Be a good whore for me.” His ministrations sped up as the familiar sensation built in your stomach. “Cum for me. Be a good whore and cum for your prince.” 

His words were driving you wild and the dagger to your throat heightened the experience. You threw your head back against the door, unable to control yourself. Your moans were probably heard from outside your room. You wanted nothing more than to cum for your prince. Your hands were now holding up your skirt and clenched into the fabric. It felt like the only thing keeping you tethered to the Earth. 

“Oberyn…” You could have wailed. 

“Yes, good, take the pleasure from your prince’s fingers. Take what I give you and cum for me.” You were on the edge as Oberyn spoke. “Be a good little whore for me and cum.” You felt yourself lose complete control as you finally reached your peak. You orgamsed with a scream and couldn’t believe the stars you were seeing behind your eyelids.

“Very good,” You heard Oberyn mutter to you as you returned to Earth. “You did well.” He pressed his lips to your own as he praised you. The dagger was no longer at your throat and you could press back against him desperately. 

“Oberyn…” You felt yourself wanting to apologize for your earlier actions but Oberyn was quick to cut you off.

“Strip for me, Butterfly.” His voice still showed he was in command of the situation. He moved back to sit on your bed and leaned back on his forearms. He motioned for you to start as you stood frozen. 

Slowly you removed your dress. You untied the belt at your waist and let the fabric fall from your skin. You had worn no under clothes as they weren’t required in Dorne. In the North they wore corsets and stockings that would have made this process much more difficult. 

“Good. Now on your knees for your prince.” Oberyn beckoned you with a finger and you fell on the floor in front of him. He smirked, sitting up and grabbing your chin. Pinched between his two fingers, he pulled your gaze up. “Open,” He commanded and your mouth immediately obeyed. He pushed in the fingers that had just been in your pussy. “Clean them.” He watched as you sucked on his thick, long fingers. You swirled your tongue around them while keeping direct eye contact with Oberyn. You knew he loved watching you taste yourself.

“Now, pleasure your prince.” He undid his trousers allowing his cock to spring free. “Go slow. I want to enjoy the sight of a whore worshiping my cock.” 

“Yes, my prince.” You began to lick up and down his member, making sure to linger on spots that gave him the most pleasure. Oberyn had never referred to you as his whore before. But it stirred something inside of you that made the experience more exciting. He had never presented himself as your prince in bed before either. It clearly got him rock hard and made the task of taking his thick cock a bit more of a challenge.

“Take my tip into your mouth, Butterfly.” His hand moved to your hair and guided you to him. You sucked around the head of his cock and let your tongue spin around it. Oberyn threw his head back as he guided your head up and down slowly.

“I like you on your knees for me.” He spoke between his growing moans. “It is almost like you are praying. What are you praying for? Forgiveness? “ You let your teeth scrape around his cock in retaliation for his mocking. “Not very nice of you, Butterfly. You will be begging for my mercy if you do that again.” Oberyn spoke with a growl. You knew he was serious.

Your knees were beginning to grow sore from the stone floor but you continued to move your mouth up and down his cock. You tried your best to pleasure him but your teeth slipped past your lips again. With a growl, Oberyn pulled your head back by your hair. There was a bit of a sting but not enough to truly hurt. “Get up on the bed.” His voice left no room for argument. You laid down and looked up at the Prince. 

He sat at the end of the end and pushed your one leg to the side for you to expose yourself. You watched as he admired his handy work of your soaking, wet cunt. He grabbed the dagger once again and held it by the hilt. He sucked the tip of the handle and pulled it out with a pop. He lined the thin handle at your entrance and pushed in slowly. 

“Oberyn…” You moaned as your pussy began to accommodate the object. “Please Oberyn, I need you.” You knew he was close to cumming. You had felt him twitching in your mouth. He carefully pulled the dagger handle out from you before slowly pushing it back in. The ridges made the sensation unusual but it was nothing compared to the girth of his cock.

“Disrespectful bitches do not get to cum on my cock.” Oberyn looked serious again. His playful demeanor had vanished as he focused on how the dagger slipped in and out of you. 

“My prince,” you moaned as the orgasm began to build in your stomach. “Please.” You remembered he said you would be begging. “I am sorry. I am sorry, Oberyn.” You felt like you were on the edge of another orgasm.

“Do you promise to not put yourself in danger again?” He leaned over you and stilled his motions. 

“I can’t.” You whined at the loss of the object moving inside of you. Your peak moved out of reach. You could have cried at that moment. “I love you Oberyn. I want to protect you as you want to protect me.” You reached up and caressed his cheek. 

Oberyn leaned down for a soft and simple kiss; far different from his earlier ones. He pulled the dagger out of you and tossed it on your nightstand. He lined himself up at your entrance and pushed in. 

He of course felt much different than the weapon. He was thick and long and hit the place you needed him to hit. He fucked you slow at first before building up his pace.

“What’s better: the dagger or your prince?” He let your foreheads touch as he moved in and out of you.

“You! My Prince! You feel so good! Please don’t stop!” You were essentially screaming as the pleasure began to build again. Oberyn’s hand reached down in between you two and began to rub your clit again.

“I want you to cum again.” He ordered. His rough voice was everything you wanted as you continued to chase your high. “Do it, Butterfly. Cum for me. Be a good whore and take my cock. You will take everything I give you.” His pace began to match the rhythm of his voice. “Fuck, I will give you my seed, Butterfly. I am going to fill you with my seed and make you round and swollen with my child.” You moaned heavily at the thought of Oberyn breeding you over and over again. He had not been shy with wanting another child but to bring it into sex, you had never seen before. 

“Yes, my good little whore. She will do whatever I want.” Oberyn smirked again. “And now she will cum for me. Cum for me, whore. Do it now.” He growled, sending you over the edge again. You clenched around his cock and forced him over his own edge. You felt as Oberyn pumped inside of you. He panted heavily above you and kept your foreheads pressed together. 

Slowly and with some hesitation, Oberyn pulled away from you and got off the bed. You sat up and watched as he walked to the window. You felt spent but you knew your earlier conversation was not over.

“Oberyn…” You tried. Your voice felt hoarse. “I apologize.” You watched his back tense as you spoke your apology. “Truly, I am sorry. But I will never promise to stand back and let anyone cause you harm.” He turned to look at you, his gaze as intense as ever. “Don’t make me promise something you would never agree to yourself.” He walked back to your bed and sat on the opposite side.

His fingers pinched your chin again, but this time in a more gentle matter. “I know.” He leaned forward and kissed your forehead. “Just never run into a fight without the knowledge of my worry.” He whispered against your forehead. He pulled back and searched your eyes once again. “I love you, my Butterfly. You are precious to me. I never want to see a scar on your body that I could have prevented. Or a tear I could have kept from falling.” 

You took your hands and held his face between the two of them. “I love you, Oberyn. Please know you are precious to me as well.” He kissed you softly, clearly spent from the spectacle you had both had just performed.

“Rest now.” Oberyn kissed you again softly. “In the morning, we will train again. Clearly I should teach you how to attack and not just defend.” He smiled brightly. You pulled back the blankets to your bed and watched as Oberyn did the same. You press yourself up against the Prince and laid your head on his chest. You could hear his heartbeat under your ear and you made yourself a promise that you would do anything to keep it beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! -Shelby 😻
> 
> Dagger Inspo
> 
> My Tumblr
> 
> Wanna request something? Check here first: Request Rules


End file.
